Born To Make History
by lossofmerlin
Summary: A retelling of the original story from each of the three main character's perspectives.
1. Victor

Victor had finished training for the day and was now relaxing at home. His afternoon had been uneventful. He sat on the couch, staring off, his mind blank. Makka was softly snoring on his lap, making Victor contemplate joining him.

Victor's phone began to blow up with alerts, text messages, mentions on social media. This peaked his interest. He tried to touch his screen and see what all the fuss was about, but there were too many coming through. Victor let out a loud breath.

At last, silence. He quickly looked over the messages. They were all about the same topic. Some skater had mimicked his routine.

Was that all? Surely skaters did that, often? He wasn't called an 'ice god' for no reason. Victor clicked around until he found the actual footage.

He recognized the Japanese skater right away. It was the guy who had bombed out during the last finals. Victor's heart rate began to quicken as he stared at the screen. This guy was skating his routine, flawlessly.

[Why]?

That was the only thought that ever so briefly crossed his mind before flitting off. It was otherwise too mesmerizing to see someone pattern him with such perfection.

Only when the video had finished did his mind click back on. Why had that skater, Yuri Katsuki, made that video? Victor thought back to the last final's after party. Yuri had gotten so drunk. He had clung to Victor, asked him to come to Hatsetsu, see his family's hot springs and... become his coach.

Victor carefully slid his legs out from under Mackkachin, and then stood, beginning to pace.

Why was this affecting him so deeply?

"Why did he do so poorly at finals? Yet he can skate my entire routine?"

Makka raised his head and answered with a happy tail wag.

"Maybe he is shy? A lot of skaters choke, lack of confidence?" Victor imagined the prospect of actually becoming Yuri's coach.

And that was all it took.

The idea began to root itself, and was already starting to grow. Victor's feet stilled. His body tightened.

"He likes me. That much is clear." Victor's thoughts went again to the after party. They had a lot of fun that night. He would not mind seeing Yuri again. "I could encourage him, maybe more than anyone? He [asked] me to be his coach. He wants me to do it." Victor looked at Makka and smiled. "What would the world say if they saw me help the biggest loser of last years finals, take gold at the next?"

He could do it, he knew he could! They could do it. Yuri had it in him, he just needed the push.

"You want to go to Japan, boy?" Without waiting for an answer, Victor rushed off to pack.

Within 20 minutes he was ready to go. He had never felt more alive! What would his coach say? Yakov was not going to be thrilled, that was for sure!

Victor began to look up plane tickets. He first searched for flights to Tokyo. It wasn't too bad... 12.5 hours. But then it occured to him that he had no idea where Yuri lived.

Upon figuring that tidbit of info out, he realized he was looking at almost another 3 and a half hours, because he had to take yet another flight from Tokyo to where Yuri lived. Actually, strike that, the airport was about an hour away from Yuri's city. Victor groaned. This was going to suck. He made sure to book first class.

His flight left at 8pm. Which meant, if all went well, he would arrive in Hatsetsu tomorrow night around 7. Just in time for dinner!

"Come on Makka." He patted his leg several times. "Let's go." They had a plane to catch.


	2. Yuri

Yuri couldn't recall the last time he had felt this low. After years of hard work, only to have things end the way they had. At least he managed to finish school. Now he got to see his family after five long years of being away from home. That was a bit of a bright side. Though… he felt like a failure. It was going to be hard to face them.

Yuri stepped into the airport and was shocked to see posters of himself on the wall. This couldn't be happening, he thought anxiously. That person wasn't him anymore. He couldn't even recognize himself in that way anymore.

Minako was there waiting for him. She didn't seem to notice a problem. How could she be so excited to see him? He didn't deserve such fanfare. It only made him feel worse. And of course she wanted to go parade him around to everyone like some kind of rock star. "I just want to go home," he managed to mutter, dully.

But home wasn't much easier. Sure, it was great to see his family. But they were all so… normal. As if nothing was amiss. They didn't seem disappointed. He wished they were.

He just needed to get away and find some peace. To find himself, and perhaps some clarity. The hot springs helped.

Then, he saw Victor NikiForov on TV, about to perform. Suddenly, Yuri was struck with inspiration! He had been practicing Victor's routine for the past year, ever since he had bombed at the finals. It had helped him to gain peace of mind by revisiting his roots. Now, he wanted to show his best friend, Yuko, what he could do. She was the one person who understood. She knew how much he had wanted to share the ice with Victor. Surely she must feel the loss over his failure? There was comfort in knowing that someone else did.

He couldn't wait to show her what he had perfected! The prospect was making him feel worlds better already.

Yuri made his way onto the ice and began to go through the moves of Victor's sequence. He knew that Victor was skating in the very same ways, probably at this very moment. That made his heart soar! He skated the entire routine flawlessly, as he became lost in it, freed of all worry and self-doubt.

It wasn't until later, that Yuri caught word that his little skate session had been videotaped, uploaded and had gone viral. He couldn't believe it! How humiliating! As if someone like him had any right mimicking Victor. Yuri turned off his phone and went to bed, not wanting to face a single soul.

The next morning he had a surprise when he woke up. There was a dog at the front door that looked exactly like his Vicchan.


	3. Yurio

Yuri could not believe what he was seeing on social media. Victor had left Russia? That obviously sucked, all on its own. Yuri would never tell him this, but Victor was his stupid hero. They had both been training under Yakov together ever since Yuri signed up for professional skating. So, of course, it didn't feel good to wake up and find that Victor was just… gone.

But what really got Yuri's blood boiling was that Victor had left to coach someone else! This was supposed to be the year that Victor had promised to coach Yuri. He had [promised]! Yuri had trained harder than anyone else. He had earned that gold medal. All with the whisper of a promise to be taught by none other than Victor Nikiforov. He had earned it. He deserved it. It hurt that Victor could so easily discard him for another.

Yuri sniffed. Who the hell was this other guy anyway? He did a bit of Internet surfing until he found the answer. His eyes narrowed. Oh hell no. Yuri felt like looking around the room for a camera. Was he being punked right now? Why the hell would Victor decide to go from coaching the [best] new skater, to coach literally [the worst one]? It didn't make sense. Even Victor couldn't be that dense, could he?

Yuri paced around his empty house for several minutes. His mom would be gone for several more hours. He rarely ever saw her. When he was younger, his grandfather was the one who basically raised him. Along with Yakov, Victor, Mira and Georgi.

Yuri pulled his phone back out and texted Georgi.

МОЖЕТЕ ЛИ ВЫ ВЕРИТЬ ВИКТОР В ЯПОНИЮ ?!

Yuri waited for what seemed like ages, but no response. He rolled his eyes. Georgi had recently gotten dumped and had started behaving weird lately. Ugh, he hated this! He had to [do] something!

Wait, if Victor could just up and fly to Japan on a whim, why couldn't Yuri? He had flown dozens of times before. Never alone, but hey, how hard could it be? He hurried to his room and packed a small duffel bag. He didn't need much, he wouldn't be staying long. Only long enough to drag Victor's sorry ass back home! Yuri ordered a plane ticket online and had it sent to his email. No one ever checked to verify that he was with a parent or guardian, in past flights. He doubted there would be a problem this time. He would just scan his email, like he always did, at the loading gate.

Yuri ordered a cab on his phone, also. This was turning out to be easier than he had expected. Thank God for his credit card. Mom had gotten it for him a few years back, with prompting from Yakov. His coach had felt that Yuri needed a way to provide for himself, since his mom was never around.

Once he was on the plane, 30,000 feet in the air, he toyed with his credit card and grinned, thinking, 'thank you Yakov!' He only hoped he could return home before anyone realized what he was doing.


End file.
